1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sports goggles and in particular to a novel combination of winter sports goggles with an adjustable headband and earcovers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In winter sports such as skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling, bobsledding, and other high-speed outdoor events, it is necessary to shield the eyes of the athlete from wind, precipitation such as snow, sleet or rain, and the glare of the sun. Additionally, due to the cold temperature and the added wind chill effect of speed, it is necessary to protect the ears of the athlete from the cold to prevent discomfort and avoid frostbite. Athletes also tend to wear headbands to collect perspiration created by the strenuous activity. In cold weather a headband further serves to protect a portion of the head from the cold, and in particular, to protect the temples of the athlete.
Winter sports goggles have developed to a high degree of technical effectiveness in shielding the eyes from wind and ultraviolet rays with an enclosed frame fitting snugly around the contours of the wearer's nose and face with foam padding around the edges of the goggles, while at the same time providing foam covered openings in the edges of the frame to allow moisture to escape and help prevent the goggles from fogging.
However, prior art goggles are generally attached to the head by an elasticized strap around the head of the wearer tension fitting the goggles to the head by drawing the foam frame edges of the goggles snugly against the skin of the wearer to prevent strong airflow on the eyes of the wearer. The prior art goggles with elasticized straps must be pulled on and off over the head of the wearer interferring with glasses, headbands, hats or other headgear. Once the goggles are in place on the head of the wearer, there may be difficulty in finding a proper adjustment to fit an elasticized strap snugly around the head to secure the goggles during vigorous physical activity, while still allowing proper blood circulation and comfort. Often the elasticized straps are relatively narrow and may tend to concentrate the tension to a narrow band around the head, thereby increasing the possibility of interferring with the blood circulation of the wearer. In addition the constant tensioning of the entire elasticized strap in time causes the strap to lose its elasticity and become ineffective.
Headbands which are formed of elasticized material in a closed loop present the same adjustability and comfort problems as the elasticized strap on the prior art goggles. Unless the elasticized headband is exactly the right size for the wearer's head it may be either too tight cutting circulation or too loose slipping out of position. There is an additional measure of discomfort caused by elaticized headbands which are worn over the ears because peoples' ears are especially sensitive to too much tension. The elasticized headbands are also subject to loosing their elasticity over time.
To protect the ears of the winter outdoor athlete, hats pulled down over the ears are often inneffective because the ears are sometimes only partially covered by the hat, as the hat tends to pull upwards. In addition, knit hats generally have a loose knit fabric which is somewhat stretchable and air blows through the knit fabric to chill the ears. Earmuffs are usually quite bulky and the metal band fitting over the top of the head of the wearer presents another element to contend with around the head of the wearer fitting over or under the elasticized strap of the goggles and over or under a hat and or headband, if worn.
Outdoor winter sports have an element of costuming to protect the athlete as well as costuming as a fashion statement. Elasticized straps on goggles are often ugly and often black in color. Earmuffs with their puffy ear protectors and metal over-the-head band are generally not considered to be fashionable.